Am I Too Late?
by Evilyoung
Summary: Yongguk yang merasa lelah merebahkan dirinya dan terlelap. Tiba-tiba saja, dia berada dalam sebuah ruangan dan bertemu Youngjae yang tertidur. Youngjae pun mewawancarai hyungnya itu sampai menanyai tentang wanita yang sedang disukai Yongguk, Kaeun. - Abal Romance gagal Bad Summary B.A.PxAfter School YonggukxKaeun -


**AM I TOO LATE?**

_Disclaimer : Bang Yong Guk and Yoo Young Jae milik Tuhan YME, TS Ent. serta orang tua mereka dan BABYs._

_Lee Ka Eun milik Tuhan YME, Pladis Ent., orang tuanya dan __Play Girlz/Boyz_

_Am I Too Late? __ Evilyoung_

_Warning : Banyak typo dan teman-temannya._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hello ^^ Author kembali dengan membawa cerita baru! Yeeeeeyy! Ini sebenarnya ff lama '-' tapi ku repost. Dan ini adalah ff Bang Yong Guk ku yang pertama =_= wkwk

Happy Reading~

All Yongguk's POV

Ku banting tubuhku ke atas kasur. Langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih terus ku tatap. Pikiranku melayang. Terkenang olehku beberapa kejadian yang baru saja ku alami. Datang ke kampus pagi-pagi, tapi dosen tidak datang dan bersyukur karena bisa pulang dan istirahat. Himchan mendatangiku dan menyuruhku mengerjakan banyak hal. _Manusia itu, kapan-kapan harus ku balas perbuatannya. _Gerutuku dalam hati.

Mataku mulai terasa berat. Langit-langit yang masih ku tatap menjadi buram dan gelap. Kedua kelopak mataku terus bergerak menutupi kedua bola mataku. Dan.. aku pun terlelap.

….

Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki sebuah ruangan yang hanya disinari oleh sebuah lampu pijar di bagian tengah langit-langitnya. Ku tengok ruangan ini dan aku menemukan seseorang yang sedang duduk menghadap lemari besar berisikan buku-buku dari yang tebal hingga yang tipis dan tertata dengan rapi. Sebuah meja di belakangnya hanya dianggurkan olehnya.

Di atas meja, terdapat tiga buah buku tebal berwarna cokelat dan sebuah vas bunga yang hanya diisi oleh setangkai bunga mawar putih dengan air yang hampir memenuhi vas bunga tersebut. kedua benda itu diletakkan dengan penataan yang tidak rapi, menurutku.

Ku ketuk pintu cokelat yang terbuka tiga kali. Aku masih berdiri di dekat pintu menunggu reaksi sang empunya ruangan.

"Annyeonghaseo…" kataku dengan suara yang sedikit ku perkeras agar orang di balik bangku kerja itu mendengar suaraku. Tidak ada sahutan atau gerakan apa pun dari orang itu.

"Annyeonghaseo!" sekali lagi kuucapkan kata yang sama. Kali ini aku berteriak. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Ku hembuskan napasku panjang, tanpa melakukan apa-apa lagi, aku langsung bergerak mendekati meja kerja di belakang orang itu.

"Annyeonghaseo! Naenun Bang Yong Guk imnida. Aku…" perkataanku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara dengkuran dari balik bangku kerja itu. Tunggu, apa dari tadi aku menunggu sahutan orang yang sedang tidur? Dengan cepat, aku dekati orang itu dan melihat baik-baik.

"Yoo Young Jae!" seruku ketika melihat namja yang sedang tidur dengan headset yang menutupi kedua telinganya, "Kenapa anak ini ada di sini? Hey, wake up, boy!"

Ku guncang-guncang tubuh namja berambut hitam yang ku panggil Yoo Young Jae itu. Tak lama, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Dia menunjukkan wajah malasnya. Dia membuka headsetnya lalu menatapku dengan mata sayunya. Aku melipat kedua tanganku di dada dan berekspresi seperti seorang ayah yang marah pada anaknya karena anaknya malas-malasan.

"Cepat bangun, Youngjae!" seruku dengan merendahkan suaraku

"Heem…" sahutnya sambil menarik selimut, yang entah dia dapat dari mana, untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali karena kaget, aneh dan bingung.

"Yak!" seru Youngjae sambil melempar selimut ke arahku. Selimut itu berhasil menutupi kepalaku.

"Haaahh… pegal sekali tidur di bangku. Lain kali aku harus membawa kasur ke sini.." terdengar suara Youngjae di dekatku.

Aku melempar selimut yang sudah mengganggu penglihatanku ke arah Youngjae. Seketika Youngjae menghindar dengan ekspresi datarnya. Alhasil, selimut yang ku lempar tadi mendarat dengan mulus mengenai vas bunga dan vas tersebut pecah. Aku hanya bisa menahan amarahku.

"Wah, apa yang kau lakukan dengan vas bunga satu-satunya yang ku miliki?" tanya Youngjae sambil memeriksa vas bunga yang sudah tinggal serpihan-serpihan kaca di atas lantai dekat meja.

"Hey, Yoo Young Jae, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?" tanyaku dengan nada datar

"Mwoya? Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?" tanya Youngjae balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku

"Tentu saja aku tau namamu, pabo!" kesalku

"Oh, mungkin karena aku terkenal, makanya kau tau namaku. Lalu, kenapa kau ada di ruanganku? Kau mau mencuri?"

Baiklah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada anak yang satu ini. Tapi, baru kali ini aku merasa ingin mencekik Youngjae yang notabene teman satu kampusku bersama Himchan. Walaupun kami berbeda semester, tapi kami satu jurusan dan kami sudah saling kenal sejak Youngjae masih di bangku SMA.

"Youngjae, sebenarnya, ini dimana? Lalu, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau makan obat tidur dan obat kuat bersamaan tanpa minum air? Aku rasa kau jadi aneh."

"Apa maksudmu? Untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Sekarang kita ada di ruanganku. Masa kau tidak tau!"

"Sejak kapan kau punya ruangan seperti ini?"

"Sejak… molla.. aku tidak ingat.."

Anak ini….

"Oh! Hyung cepat duduk di sana. Aku akan segera mulai menginterogasimu!"

Aku tersentak. Menginterogasiku? Untuk apa? aku hanya menuruti perkataannya tanpa bertanya dan duduk di bangku yang ada depan meja kerjanya. Tunggu, sejak kapan ada bangku lagi? Lalu, dimana selimut dan vas bunga yang pecah tadi?

"Kita mulai saja, hyung" ucap Youngjae yang sudah duduk di bangkunya dan bergaya sok cool. Sungguh, aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti itu. Lebih baik aku yang melakukan itu haha..

"Ya, silahkan dimulai" sahutku

Hening sesaat. Youngjae mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di atas mejanya dan membuka lembar demi lembar dari buku tersebut. Lalu, dia menatapku dengan tatapan dingin. Awalnya aku sedikit kaget karena ini pertama kalinya Youngjae menatapku dengan dingin seperti itu. Tapi, kita ikuti saja alur cerita ini.

"Bang Yong Guk. Itu namamu, kan?"

"Ne, itu benar."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"25 tahun (umur di Korea)"

"Hyung, kau sudah tua.."

"Shut up!"

"Mian… Ada seseorang yang sedang kau dekati?"

"Ne."

"Wanita..?"

"Tentu saja wanita! Pertanyaanmu itu aneh, pabo!"

"Mian… apa kau menyayanginya?"

"Sangat menyayanginya!"

"Ingin memilikinya?"

"Ne."

"Menyukainya karena?"

"Dia yeoja yang manis dan baik. Dia juga seru kalau diajak bicara. Aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya."

"Hem.." sahut Youngjae dengan ekspresi datarnya sambil minum segelas kopi yang lagi-lagi aku tidak tau dia dapat dari mana, "Bermarga Lee?"

"Ne."

"Lee Ka Eun?"

"Ne.. Tunggu, kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"Hey hyung, kalau aku tidak tau tentang itu, aku tidak akan menjadi Brain of B.A.P (?)"

"Ah.. baiklah.."

Hening kembali. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku ucapkan. Sedangkan Youngjae sedang menulis di buku yang tadi dia ambil. Lalu, dia menutup bukunya dan kembali menatapku. Kali ini tatapannya lebih dingin.

"Hey hyung, kau tau tidak apa yang terjadi pada Lee Kaeun saat di kampus tadi?" tanya Youngjae yang hanya ku jawab dengan gelengan. Ya bagaimana aku tidak tau, selama 5 jam aku hanya bersama Himchan membereskan buku-buku di perpustakaan kampus. Dan setauku, Kaeun hanya ada 1 jam mata kuliah hari ini.

"Tadi, ada seorang namja yang tadang menemuinya setelah dia keluar dari kelas. Sepertinya namja itu dekat dengan Lee Kaeun. Mereka mengobrol dengan akrab sekali. Kaeun sesekali tertawa ketika namja itu berbicara dengannya. Lalu, ada dua orang yeoja berjalan melewatiku. Mereka membicarakan Lee Kaeun dengan si namja itu. Dari yang ku dengar, katanya si namja mau menembak Lee Kaeun di taman kota sekitar jam 5 sore."

BRAK! Aku berdiri dan memukul meja kerja Youngjae dengan keras. Terlihat Youngjae yang tersentak karena ulahku. Aku menarik kerah baju Youngjae yang membuat namja itu ikut berdiri. Aku menatap tajam wajah Youngjae. Youngjae terlihat ketakutan dan bingung.

"Katakan padaku, siapa namja itu!" perintahku

"Ah.. aku tidak kenal dengannya. Karena yang ku tau, dia sering menemui Lee Kaeun ketika pulang sekolah waktu SMA dulu." Jawab Youngjae

Aku melepas kerah baju Youngjae. Dengan cepat Youngjae membenarkan pakaiannya. Dia kembali duduk di bangkunya. Aku hanya menghembuskan napas kesal. Seketika amarahku menaik. Bagaimana tidak? Yeoja yang sudah aku dekati dengan susah payah sampai aku harus merelakan waktuku untuk belajar beraegyo dengan Himchan, belajar untuk mendapatkan perhatian darinya, belajar untuk melakukan lelucon, dan belajar menjadi orang yang setia, dan semua itu harus berakhir dengan sia-sia karena ada namja yang hanya sering menemuinya? Aku tidak terima.

"Em.. hyung, mungkin lebih baik kau sekarang temu…" belum selesai Youngjae berbicara, aku sudah berjalan menjauhinya. Aku tau apa yang ingin diucapkan Youngjae. Aku akan menamui Kaeun di taman kota.

"Eoh! Hyung! AAda pintu di depanmu!"

BRAK!

…

"Akh.. appo!" rintihku sambil mengelus kepalaku yang terbentur dengan lantai. Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan duduk dengan masih mengelus kepala. Ku buka mataku. Ku lihat ke sekelilingku. Hey, aku masih ada di kamarku! Dan sekarang aku berada di lantai. Berarti tadi aku.. bermimpi…

"Aish! Bang Yong Guk paboya!" gerutuku pada diri sendiri sambil berdiri dan mengambil handphoneku yang tergeletak di meja belajarku. Ku usap layarnya dan terlihat ada sebuah pesan dari.. Yoo Young Jae?

"Tumben sekali anak ini mengirimiku pesan." Ucapku

Ku ketuk layar handphone dengan ibu jari tangan kananku. Muncullah kata demi kata dari pesan yang ku buka. Ku baca semua isi pesan tersebut. aku berpikir sejenak setelah membacanya. Ku masukkan handphoneku ke dalam saku celanaku lalu aku berlari ke luar rumah.

Pikiranku kacau. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan mimpiku tadi. Tapi.. apa mungkin Kaeun… Tidak! Aku harus memastikan ini. kalau memang hal itu akan terjadi, aku harus mengatakannya lebih dulu.

Ku langkahkan kakiku lebih cepat menuju taman kota. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dan makian orang-orang yang hampir saja ku tabrak. Karena aku ingin lebih dulu sampai di taman kota sebelum jam 5 sore dan menghentikan semua rencana namja yang ingin memiliki Kaeun.

_Hyung, aku melihat Kaeun dengan seorang namja berjalan menuju taman kota. Aku dengar dari teman-teman Kaeun kalau namja itu teman dekat Kaeun dan Kaeun pernah bilang suka pada namja itu. Aku tidak tau itu benar atau tidak. Yang pasti, hari ini jam 5 sore, namja itu mau mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kaeun. Cepat pergi ke taman kota dan katakana perasaanmu padanya apa pun yang terjadi hyung! Kau pasti bisa!_

Isi pesan dari Youngjae membuatku gila. Aku tau kalau Kaeun sedang suka pada seseorang, tapi aku tidak tau kalau keadaannya jadi seperti ini. Akh… sepertinya setelah ini aku harus mentraktir Himchan dan Youngjae karena janjiku tidak ku tepati. Janji? Ya, aku pernah berjanji pada mereka bahwa aku akan memiliki Kaeun dan akan terus menjaganya. Jika aku tidak memiliki Kaeun, aku akan mentraktir mereka di salah satu restorant mahal di Seoul.

Langkah kakiku terhenti ketika aku benar-benar ada di tengah taman kota. Aku menoleh ke sana ke mari mencari yeoja bertubuh cukup tinggi yang memiliki rambut cokelat panjang bergelombang dan mata yang sipit. Sesekali aku melihat ke jam tangan berwarna hitam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore lewat. Namun aku belum juga menemukan yeoja itu.

Aku menghampiri bangku taman yang terletak di sekitar air mancur. Aku dudukkan tubuhku di atas bangku itu. Berlari dari rumah hingga ke taman benar-benar menguras tenagaku. Ku tatap langit berwarna jingga. Suara riuh pikuk manusia di taman ini membuatku merasa kesepian. Tiba-tiba, terputar kenangan-kenangan yang terjadi di taman ini, di bangku ini, saat aku bertemu dengan seorang yeoja bernama Lee Ka Eun.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Jeongmal! Himchan paboya! Kenapa dia meninggalkan aku dengan banyak kantong belanjaan seperti ini? Awas kau!" gerutuku sambil membawa berberapa kantong belanjaan yang cukup berat melewati taman kota._

_Aku melihat bangku taman di sekitar air mancur. Bangku-bangku itu penuh dengan orang-orang yang sedang beristirahat. Namun, dari 4 bangku yang ada, hanya tersisa 1 bangku yang masih kosong. Cepat-cepat aku mendekatinya dan duduk di bangku itu._

_Baru saja duduk, ada telepon masuk ke handphoneku. Dengan malas, aku mengambil handphoneku dan mengangkat telepon itu._

"Yak! Bang Yong Guk! Kau ada di mana? Cepat pulang dan berikan aku kunci rumahmu! Jika kau tidak sampai di rumah lebih dari jam 6 sore, jatah makan malammu akan dihabisi olehku dan Youngjae!"

_Belum ku sahut perkataannya, sambungan telepon sudah diputuskan olehnya. Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan mengangkat semua kantong belanjaan._

"_Mian Yongguk-ssi.." terdengar olehku suara lembut seorang yeoja di sampingku. Ku tolehkan wajahku ke asal suara tersebut. Terlihatlah seorang yeoja cantik yang tersenyum tulus padaku. Aku memandangnya heran._

"_Waeyo?" tanyaku dengan nada datar_

"_Boleh aku membantumu membawakan barang-barangmu? Sepertinya kau kesulitan."_

"_Ah? Ani, aku…"_

_Belum selesai berbicara, yeoja yang entah tau dari mana namaku itu langsung mengambil beberapa kantong belanjaan di tangan kiriku dan berjalan duluan tanpa mengetahui arah rumahku. Ya, dari pada aku repot-repot membawa barang-barang ini, lebih baik aku membiarkannya membawa sebagian dan aku ajak dia makan malam di rumahku sebagai balasan terima kasih._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Am I too late? I come to this park at five o'clock. What he'd take your love? Lee.. Kaeun…" ucapku sambil memejamkan mata

"Ne?" aku mendengar suara yeoja yang tidak asing di telingaku. Ku buka mataku dan mencari yeoja itu. Tepat dihadapanku, yeoja itu berdiri sambil memperlihatkan wajah cemasnya.

"Ka..Kaeun?!" kagetku

Tiba-tiba, ada pesan masuk ke handphone. Dengan cepat aku mengambil handphone dan membaca pesan tersebut. dari Youngjae lagi..

_Hyung, Kaeun kabur dari namja itu katika aku mengiriminya pesan kalau kau ingin bertemu denganmu di taman kota dekat air mancur. Sekarang kau harus katakana apa yang ingin kau katakan hyung!_

Seketika, detak jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Aku menaruh handphoneku ke saku celanaku kembali. Ku tatap manik mata Kaeun. Dia membalas tatapanku dengan lembut. Dengan matang, aku tersenyum padanya dan mendehem. Aku pun menunjukkan rap padanya.

"_Chang bakke ullineun bit sori__  
__saenggagina, uriui gieogi__  
__I can't leave without u girl__  
__bi naerineun narimyeon geuriwo,__  
__neowaui ibmat chum"_

Ku lihat Kaeun tersenyum padaku. Tersenyum dengan sangat tulus padaku. Aku melanjutkan kalimatku, "Lee Kaeun, would you be mine? With me, until we know what our goals."

Aku menunggu jawaban keluar dari bibir mungil Kaeun. Angin berhembus melewati kami. Menerbangkan daun-daun yang gugur dari pohonnya. Anggukkan kecil dari Kaeun menunjukkan jawabannya.

"Yes, I would."

END


End file.
